C.A. Cupid
|Birthday=November 24th |age = As old as teenage love. |pet = I would love to have a pet but there are so many fish in the sea how could I choose just one? |bffs = Any monster who is in love with love. |log= }} C.A. Cupid, full name Chariclo Arganthone Cupid, and commonly called by her surname Cupid was a 2011-introduced and all-around character. She is an unknown kind of creature. She was found on the doorsteps of the Cupid household as a baby and adopted by the family. To this day, she does not know her biological roots or the reasons she was left at the doorsteps, but her dedication to her role as messenger of love distracts her from those uncertainties. Being terrible with any kind of bow but handy with machines, Cupid ditched the arrows and set up a radio station to host her own love advice show. As of 2014, Cupid no longer is a student at Monster High but has enrolled at Ever After High. Portrayers In English, she is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Character Personality C.A. follows in her adoptive father's footsteps as an arbiter of love and is specialized in the dealings of relationships, though primarily those of monsters with a focus on teenagers. She hosted a daily radio show from her station in the catacombs beneath Monster High, during which she took calls on relationship problems. This was her way of doing her job, since though she did (and still does) have her bow and arrows ready 24/7, she is a lousy shot. When it comes to her attitude, C.A. Cupid is carefree and joyful as love should be, but also stern and professional as a relationship sometimes needs to survive. Sometimes even sassy in personality, Cupid is not one to let others step on her and her ambitions, despite her initial cheerful and cutie pie impression. Appearance C.A. Cupid has white skin (though pink in the specials) which fades to black the same way Spectra does to be transparent. She has short wavy pink hair, which is fashioned to make it look like she has a halo, and aqua blue eyes. She wears pink lipstick on the centre of her lips to make her mouth appear heart-shaped. C.A. Cupid's wings are made to look like a rib cage with a visible spine disguised as a necklace. In the specials she has brown eyebrows but in the webisodes, dolls and artwork, they are pink. Abilities * Bow Proficiency: Though she is not the best when it comes to aim, being the "lousy-shot" she is, she still knows how to handle a bow and its secrets. Despite this, she'd rather work through the science of love in her radio booth and therefore keeps her bow locked away. The bow is currently destroyed. ** Cupid can also be affected by the powers of her bow. * Powers of Love: In the "''Ever After High''" franchise it is revealed she can use powers related to love with her hands without necessarily accessing her magical bow. This is an ability assumed to carry on to her "Monster High" persona. This is first seen in the Ever After High webisode, , where she literally has the ability to use a finger flick which illuminates a heart to make notice from his game, or maybe to make them both heart-struck and weary. * Individual Analysis: By activating a mode in her eyes, which consequently turns her sclera and irises into a bright pink light, she can analyses the powers of other love derived monsters, such as emotional vampires. It is however unknown how she got hold of this powers considering she wasn't born to a love related household, as far as she knows. One of the Ever After High Narrators revealed her to be a cherub. The power of her eyes was first and last seen in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Classic Monster Bone Elemental is a rare elementals that are found only in the loneliest parts of the catacombs and were created to be nannies for newly hatched dragons because mother dragons hibernate after they lay their eggs and don’t come out of hibernation until after the eggs hatch. C.A. Cupid's adopted father - Eros (or Amor, or Cupid in roman mythology) was a god in greek mythology. In both this mythologies was described two Eroses - Protogenos Eros (The Elder Eros), being one of the primordial deities, and Ouranios Eros (The Younger Eros), being one of the children of Ares and Aphrodite. In C.A. Cupid's diary from EAH series is metioned that Aphrodite is for her an aunt, not grandmother, so it can be guessed that C.A. Cupid's father is rather the "Protogenos" Eros than "Ouranios". Eros was the primordial god (protogenos) of procreation who emerged self-formed at the dawn of creation. He was the driving force behind the generation of new life in the cosmos. The Orphics named him Phanes, a primal being hatched from the world-egg. He was also equivalent to Thesis (Creation) and Physis (Nature). Relationships Family C.A. Cupid is an unknown type of elemental, though suspected to be a bone elemental, (although, the narrators of the Ever After High franchise revealed her to be a cherub) who was left on the doorstep of Eros's temple. Why her biological parents did this, provided they were the ones to do it, and who they were is unknown. C.A. was adopted by Eros, the greek primordial god of procreation. He taught her the family business and gave her wings.Interview with C.A. Cupid, January 25, 2012 As it was metioned earlier, in diares from EAH series, she describe Aphrodite as her ”aunt”, and also the other gods, like Athena, Poseidon, and Apollo, and Hermes as her ”cousin”. In diaries, she also mentions that she has an adopted mother and siblings. In the mythology Eros had only one wife - Psyche, and only one child - Hedone, but this was the type of Eros who was the son of Aphrodite, and since she is described as her aunt, it's unlikely that Psyche is C. A. Cupid's adopted mother, and that Hedone is her adopted siblings. The identity of the rest of her adopted family, besides Eros, is still unclear. Friends She says that she is friends with any monster who is "in love with love". In Ever After High, she is more specific where she says on her bio profile: " , , and everyone in between with an open heart", meaning she has accepted the two fairytale characters into her social group, but in general, loves everyone who is in love with love, just like in the Monster High franchise. Romance In "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?", Cupid accidentally shot her arrow at Clawd and they fell in love until the ghouls broke the spell of the arrow. Since going to , she has been having her eye caught on Dexter, specifically Dexter Charming, the son of . (Although he is not known to be the "charming one" unlike his brother, , who has the affection of many females and even his own fan club at Ever After High). But Dexter has his eye on however, which has been difficult for poor Cupid. But she gets over him in " ". Timeline * August 23, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for C.A. Cupid. * September 18, 2011: Photos of C.A. Cupid's debut doll are found on Sparshop.biz, giving the earliest glimpse at the new character. * Late December, 2011: C.A. Cupid's debut doll is released as part of the Sweet 1600 series. The date is a month earlier than intended. * Late December, 2011: C.A. Cupid's profile art is revealed. * January 13, 2012: Mattel announces on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account that C.A. Cupid will be in the Walmart Sweet 1600 assortment by the end of January. * February 01, 2012: Walmart sends out an ad containing a photo of a C.A. Cupid doll that looks different from the one in stores. This is believed to be a prototype version. The box behind the doll identifies her as Amore Cupid. * February 12, 2012: C.A. Cupid makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * February 14, 2012: C.A. Cupid's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * Mid June, 2012: C.A. Cupid makes her diary debut in her LS diary. * Mid June, 2012: C.A. Cupid's full name, Chariclo Arganthone Cupid, is revealed through her LS diary. * January 01, 2013: C.A. Cupid makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Boo Year's Eve". * April 23, 2013: C.A. Cupid is announced to leave Monster High in On the Air with C.A. Cupid. * May 30, 2013: C.A. Cupid changes franchises to Ever After High. Notes * Cupid has Cupid's Bow lips which were popular in the 1920s. * Her catchphrase is "Love doesn't have to be scary." * Cupid misses the ghouls of Monster High at Ever After High, it's rumored they write and send video diaries to each other, but if this is true, it is currently unknown how it's done. * Her birthday is November 24, however, is not certain clear, because the only people who know the date was her biological parents, from whom she was separated when she was just a few-days-old baby. Most likely, November 24 is the date when she was found by her adopted father - Eros, so she treats this date as her birthday. * Like from ''Ever After High'', she is a Sagittarius and born in November. Raven Queen is born on November 25, meaning C.A. Cupid is just one day older if they have the same teenage age or birth year. But this is unknown if they do, and according to C.A. Cupid's Monster High profile bio, she says her age is "As old as teenage love" which is not something specific or exact, while in the , in the , her age is revealed to be 15; mainly because saying that is fifteen is old enough to go to her without her father (the Good King) and stand up to her wicked ways. *Also, assuming that Cupid's birthday is November 24, her star sign is Sagittarius, the archer, befitting since Cupid is the archer too, althrough not good. *Knowing that she was raised by Eros, who is the Greek god, the first language that she has learned, is most likely Greek. However, in both Monster High and Ever After High, she can speak fluent English. Most likely, she has learned English shortly before coming to Monster High. *In Monster High, she had a crossbow, while in Ever After High, she has a normal bow. *In one of Monster High webisodes - The Ghoulest Season, Cupid is seen to love spring, and even most likely it's her favorite of the seasons. She admitted that one of the reasons why this is her favorite season, is that she likes flowers, and also when one of her friends said that she dislike spring because of pollen allergy, Cupid said that without pollen there would be no flowers. **However, in one of Ever After High webisodes - Heart Struck, Cupid is seen to have an pollen allergy, and even not being able to breathe without an inhaler. Most likely, she has it only in fairy tale world. * C.A.'s exact and specific age is not known to this very day. * In the Ever After High books by Shannon Hale, she is only referred to as "Cupid" without the "C.A." as full name in the title of the name as full name (Not that that's her full full name, or full name full name, so to speak). * Her names were taken from two other mythological figures - Chariclo, who was a nymph from Magnesia that fall in love in centaur - Chiron, while Arganthone, who was a huntress from Kios that fall in love in king of Thrace - Rhesus. Both was a close friends of Eros, so he probably named her after them. References External links * Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elementals Category:Generation 1 characters